Katy's Backforward Story
by kirahphantom
Summary: This is a back/forward story for my OC. Some DanxOC in here. ONE-SHOT but may change to a two-shot or more. No flames. Read "Sam? Are You Ok?" first. Then this. Rated T for safety. If you don't like it don't review it. DON'T JUDGE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the back/forward story for my OC, Katy from "Sam? Are You Ok?" There is going to be some OCxDan, I hope this doesn't completely suck. DON'T JUDGE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own any products mentioned in this chapter.

Katy's POV

My best friend Andy was coming over here later today. I had to go pick her up from the library. My family was helping me make last minute preparations. Normally they would tell me I was on my own but they knew how much this meant to me. Danny Phantom was my hero and my life. I lived and breathed Danny Phantom. It annoyed my family but Andy was the same way. That's one of the reasons we were so close. Never mind that though, we need to get back to the story. So I went and got Andy from the library. We had a Danny Phantom marathon. It went on for 7 hours straight. No bathroom breaks, no food breaks. We couldn't be happier. My mom told us to go to bed. After she left I leaned over to Andy and suggested we pretend we are asleep until my mom goes to bed. Andy agreed.

It was 2:30 AM by the time my mom went to bed. I waited until 3 to give Andy the signal. She sat up and I climbed down the ladder from the top bunk of my bed. What we were about to do was crazy in the eyes of most but not in ours. I pulled out my iPod and found a picture that had Clockwork, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dan and Jazz on it. Andy pulled out her phone with a picture of Clockwork on it. We placed them in between us. The pictures we had drawn of Danny Phantom characters (Her's were of Sam, Danny, Vlad and Jazz. Mine were of Danny, Vlad, Dan, a Fenton Thermos and a girl who looked kinda like me.) were being put in a circle around us by Andy. She looked at me.

"Ready Jakey?" That's the thing about Andy. She always calls me something other than Koran. Even before she knew I hated that name.

"As I'll ever be." We joined hands, closed our eyes and started to chant:

"Clockwork. Hear us speaking. Watch us seeking." Andy and I threw our heads back.

"We speak to you. We seek for you." Andy put her head back down and I kept mine up.

"Look at Andy, so brave and careful. Grant her wish and make her gleeful." I put my head down while Andy out her's up.

"Oh Clockwork. Greatest of creatures. Keeper of time. Bestest of friends. Might you hear what I say? I wish to meet the trio of ghost fighters I adore." And kept her head up.

"Now look at Koran, so young and full of play. Grant her wish and make her day." I lifted my head. Andy did the opposite.

"Clockwork. I have not the words to express your greatness. Instead I humbly ask to come to Amity park to meet my hero." We opened our eyes.

"Did it work?" Andy asked me.

"I don't know." We looked around.

"It didn't. We're still in your room."

"Dang it! Months of trying and it still didn't work!"

"Wait. You've done this before?"

"Yes." I heard a "time out" behind me and then I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in Clockwork's tower! It worked! It actually worked!

"Hello Koran. Welcome to my tower."

"Hi Clockwork! You actually listened to Andy and I''s wishes?"

"Yours, in part. Andy wished to meet the trio while you wished to meet your hero."

"That's why you didn't answer my wishes before. Why now though? When I ask to meet my hero?" I was confused.

"If I'm not mistaken, your hero isn't young Danny, is it?"

"How did you know?"

"The pictures you drew, the way you talked about him. It's obvious. That's why I need you."

"Need me for what?"

"I'm going to send you on a mission. Here it is..."

* * *

A/N: Go read "Sam? Are You Ok?" now if you haven't yet.

* * *

Katy's POV

I was standing were I was before Clockwork sent me to Amity.

"Ahh! Where were you?!"

"Um... Amity Park?"

"What?! Clockwork listened to your wish but not mine?!"

"Not exactly. I can take you there."

"Right now?"

"No. I'll tell you everything and take you in the morning. We need to sleep now. And don't wake me up in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight Jakey." Shortly after that I heard Andy snoring. I dove under my blanket and transformed. The blankets covered the light. I grabbed my purse, phone, special time medallion and the thermos containing Dan. Clockwork explained to me that ghosts weren't completely powerless in this word but they weren't dangerous here either. I fazed through the wall and flew into the middle of a field where I couldn't be seen. With the thermos in hand I took the cap off and pressed release. Dan came tumbling out. He looked around before his eyes settled on me. I smiled, showing off my fangs. My pointy ears were already visible.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Koran. The people from your world that know me call me Katy."

"Wait. My world? You mean we're not in Amity Park on Earth?"

"We are on Earth just not in your dimension. If you're wondering why I set you free, it's because you are my favorite character." 'And I love you.' I finished mentally. That wasn't something I could exactly say. I'm 14 he's 24. That's pedophilia.

"Favorite character?"

"I'll show you." I took out my phone and we watched the episode "The Ultimate Enemy."

"Even though I am the bad guy, I'm still your favorite character?"

"Yes." I blushed. hopefully he didn't see that.

"You blushed. I thought you were a ghost." I shook my head.

"Only half. The reason I have fangs and pointy ears is because of Vlad. I have both Vlad and Danny's ectoplasm in me."

"So your still kind of evil aren't you? You have Vlad's ectoplasm in you so that means you are."

"Yes. I have moments of evil."

"So, back to the fact that you blushed. Do you like me or something?"

"No. Maybe. Yes, I do. You're one of those bad guys that everyone is supposed to hate but I can't hate you. You're too cute and you have a really nice voice."

"So if you feel that way about me then do you want to go out with me?"

"I wish I could. My parents won't let me date-"

"They don't have to know."

"But, You're 24 and I'm only 14. I'm still a minor. If anyone saw you with me you'd be turned in for pedophilia."

"If they saw me like this. I can still look like a teenage boy you know."

"I'd still have to keep you in the thermos during the day and part of the night."

"That's fine. The thermos is actually comfy once you get used to it."

"Ok. Then to answer your question I will go out with you." Dan leaned in and grabbed my chin. He pulled me close to his face and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around Dan and kissed him back. Finally we broke apart.

"Sheesh Dan. Rushing things?" I said teasingly.

"I wasn't constantly poking you with my fangs." Dan shot back.

"Get over here." I wrapped Dan in a hug and he picked me up while we started making out again. Dan was the perfect guy. Evil or not. I loved him and he loved me back. True love works for ghosts to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to put another chapter on this just for the heck of it.

Katy's POV

I found another bonus to being half ghost in my dimension: no one can see you in ghost form. Well almost no one. There are a few people who have a "gift" that can see you. That's how my cousin found out about me. Anyway, I decided to take Andy to Amity Park. Dan was coming with us but he turned himself into a (very sexy) teenage boy that had brown hair with a blonde streak running up the back. His eyes were also half brown half green like mine are in my dimension. We landed in Clockwork's tower.

"Clockwork before you say anything, Andy wanted to come here and the Observant's have no reason to be mad at you or me because _he_ is no longer evil." Thankfully Andy didn't hear the second part.

"Well Koran, the Observants are mad at me. And you. They want an explanation A.S.A.P." I sighed. Figured the Observants would be mad.

"Let me go drop Andy of first then they can have their explanation." Clockwork nodded.

"Andy! C'mon! We need to go to Amity Park, now!"

"Ok." I opened a portal with my hand. A trick Dan showed me. He smiled at me when I did this.

"Whoa. You have powers here Jakey?" Dan smirked. I glared at him.

"Yes I do Andy. You don't." We jumped through the portal and ended up outside of Fentonworks. I looked at Andy and Dan.

"Andy, don't completely freak out on them. Please? And honey, I know you don't like any of them for what they did to you but they don't know it's you so be nice." They both nodded. I rung the doorbell. Jazz answered.

"Hi Katy! Who are you?" Jazz said looking at Andy and Dan.

"This is my best friend Andy and my boyfriend Derrick. Although he prefers the name Dark." Dan decided we shouldn't use his real name because it would be a dead give away. "I'm sure Danny filled you in on what happened?"

"Yes he did. Come in. Danny is upstairs with Sam and Tucker."

"Thanks." We headed upstairs to Danny's room. I put my finger to my lips signaling to the others to stay quiet. I turned intangible and invisible before phasing through the door and sneaking up behind Tucker. Very carefully I came as close as I dared to Tucker.

"Boo." I said. The reaction was immediate. Tucker screamed like a girl and jumped almost two feet in the air. I fell down laughing letting go of my intangibility and invisibility. Danny and Sam started laughing too.

"Not funny Katy." Tucker said.

"That was totally funny." I said getting up and wiping tears from my eyes. I went to the door and opened it.

"You guys can come in now." Andy came in carefully and Dan high-fived me. "Ok Andy I'm going to leave you here with them. Dark and I need to go talk to Clockwork."

"You can't leave yet Katy. Especially after a prank like that. Plus, you just got here." Danny said.

"Sorry. Clockwork sounded kinda urgent. I'll come back later." I promised.

"Ok. We'll be here."

"K. Oh, and Andy knows everything. Just don't tell her who has _him _right now." Andy looked at me funny. "Bye!" I opened a portal and stepped through it. I heard Sam ask Danny if I could do that last time and he said no.

* * *

Katy's POV

Dan transformed back into himself and I transformed into my ghost half. He smiled at me. I hugged Dan and he hugged me back.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready." He answered.

"I'm glad your both ready because the Observant Eye Counsel is. Come with me." Clockwork said. Dan offered me his hand and I gladly took it. I looked him in the eyes. Recently one of them had changed green. He really was turning over to the good side. Dan might still look evil but he isn't really anymore. Not anymore evil than me, and I have a tiny bit of evil in me but I never let it show. It started as those 'moments of evil' but I have since then learned to control them. We were taken into an arena with the Observant Eye Counsel watching. The Observant at the microphone spoke.

"Dan Phantom and Katy Plasmius, you will be put through three trials to determine if you are evil or not. The first trial is Judgment of Ecto-energy." Dan and I passed with ease. Shoot the ghosts not the humans.

"The second trial is Teamwork in Battle." Again we passed with ease. Figure out how to work together to save the humans.

"The third and final trial is Use of Force in Battle." This was harder. Dan and I had to fight one another. The Observants armed us with a thermos. We battled until one of us could suck the other into their thermos. Dan won. If only by a hair though. After the Observants said we passed he let me out. The Observants kept talking and talking for what seemed like forever.

"Dan Phantom and Katy Plasmius. We will allow Dan to stay free on one condition: Katy must continue to have Dan do good deeds while also preventing Daniel Fenton from becoming Dan."

"Yes." Dan and I said at the same time. I jumped up and hugged him.

"You know what this means? We can stay together!"

"I know baby. But what happens if Danny finds out about me?"

"Why don't we find out?" Dan smirked as I opened a portal. He changed back to The brown haired teenage boy he was before. We walked through the portal into Danny's room. An odd sight met our eyes.

"You're talking to them normally Andy? I didn't know you could do that." I seriously didn't.

"Yep." Andy Answered.

"How'd the meeting with Clockwork go?" Danny asked. I glanced at Dan. He nodded slightly. I took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I said Dan wasn't evil anymore?"

"No." I felt Dan tense next to me.

"What if I gave you Proof?"

"If you gave me Dan himself and he was doing good things then yes. It'd take some time but yes I would believe it." I looked at Dan and nodded. He transformed.

"Danny, before you say or think anything, I'm not the same disgusting ghost you sucked into the thermos a few months ago." Dan looked at me. "Thanks to Katy I'm not evil anymore. I may have one red eye still but I'm not evil anymore. The Observants said so themselves."

"Prove it." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said. Andy just sat there open mouthed.

_A/N: So did you like it? Yes? No? Please tell me. I need to know._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I kind of forgot to update this story. Sorry... If you're reading this story and you haven't read "Sam? Are You Ok?" you need to. This story goes with that one. **Anyway, I would like some suggestions from you guys on story or one-shot ideas for Katy and/or our favorite trio to star in. You can suggest ideas that involve just Danny, Sam and Tucker or just Katy along with ideas that involve all four people. This includes crossovers but just be warned, I can't do crossovers if I'm not familiar with what you want me to cross with Danny Phantom. In other words if you send me an idea for a crossover I won't promise I can do it. Either PM me your idea or leave it in the comments below. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any Apple products/stores.

Katy's POV

_"Prove it." Danny, Sam, and Tucker said. Andy just sat there open mouthed._

* * *

"Wait? Dan is your really hot boyfriend you've been going out with and you never told me?" Andy asked. "And they called me crazy."

"I only called you crazy because you are mentally married to like 50 people!" I told her.

"True." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyway, how do you want me to prove myself?" Dan asked from behind me. Danny, Sam and Tucker huddled together. After a minute or so they all sat up.

"We decided that if you and Katy can take care of all the ghosts for the next week, then we'll trust you. We want a week off." Danny said.

"Fine." Dan and I said at the same time.

"Two rules: First, ghosts must be sent back into the ghost zone, so no obliterating them. Second, we need to see at least five of these fights over the next seven days." Sam said.

"The Box Ghost doesn't count though." Danny quickly added. Dan and I looked at one another. "Fine." We said again.

The next week was easy. Sunday we fought The Box Ghost, Technus, The Box Ghost, Desiree, and did I mention The Box Ghost? Monday was Spectra, Ember and The Box Ghost, times five. I don't know how he gets out so often. Tuesday: Kitty, Johnny 13 and Klemper. Surprisingly no Box Ghost. Wednesday included The GIW and The Box Ghost. Thursday was quiet, only two visits from The Box Ghost. Friday we ended up fighting Vortex and Nocturne. Last but not least was Saturday, which lead to Skulker.

"I'm impressed Dan. You really have changed." Danny told him. "Welcome to Team Phantom."

"Thank you Danny." Dan said.

"Yay!" I jumped up and gave him a hug. Dan hugged me back. "This requires a celebration! Anyone want to know what your guys' lives looked like from a different perspective?" I got confused looks from everyone accept Andy.

"She means, do you want to watch an episode of the show Danny Phantom? Remember that your lives are just a show in our dimension." Andy said.

"Sure." They all said. I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket, hooked it up to the Fenton's wifi, then to Danny's TV and went to iTunes.

"Let's start them on the episode 'Mystery Meat.'" Andy said.

"What do you think I'm doing? Why wouldn't we start from the beginning?" I quickly found the first episode and hit play. Danny, Tucker and Sam laughed when Danny tried to not phase through the floor and failed. They also laughed when Jack did a victory dance because ghosts exist and Jazz thought they didn't. We watched most of the episodes up until "Urban Jungle." Andy begged for me to at least put on "Phantom Planet" but I told her no because it had not yet happened. We returned home and from time to time we visited Amity Park. I even took my cousin there once. Something told me I was living the happiest life I could. That was true. I finally told my parents about everything. When I visited Amity I would stay there for a few years and then I would stay in my world for a few years. This was my life, and I loved it.

**The End**

A/N: Sorry for a short chapter and crappy ending but I needed to wrap this story up. It wasn't going anywhere and I didn't have any new ideas for it. Sorry. I repeat though, **I would like some suggestions from you guys on story or one-shot ideas for Katy and/or our favorite trio to star in. You can suggest ideas that involve just Danny, Sam and Tucker or just Katy along with ideas that involve all four people. This includes crossovers but just be warned, I can't do crossovers if I'm not familiar with what you want me to cross with Danny Phantom. In other words if you send me an idea for a crossover I won't promise I can do it. Either PM me your idea or leave it in the comments below. Thanks.**


End file.
